A Legend Reborn 2
by El Mexican
Summary: The second chapter in the series. Siegfried now faces a new enemy. The Imperial Army has attacked is town Fleetwood and he is the only one who can stop them. Will succeed? Read on and tell me what you think.


_Chapter 2_

_The sun was now covered by the clouds. Thunder and lightning were now looming over Siegfried as he arrives at the forest's edge which then steeps downward a little making a path that leads to a town, Siegfried's hometown, Fleetwood. A great dense cloud of black smoke rises from the town as another bolt lightning brightens the sky with its root like appearance. "Damn!" says Siegfried as the first drops of rain begin to fall._

"_Please be safe." he pleads and then begins to slide down the cliff. Rock and dirt brushes against his boots as he closes the distance between him and Fleetwood. He stops just in time to avoid hitting a broken wooden fence. Almost immediately he notices the voices of two rough men and the voice of an old man. "You people are insane! Haven't you killed enough yet?" says the elderly voice. One of the rough sounding men laughs. "Maybe if I kill you I will be." says the other man._

_Siegfried's listens as a sword is unsheathed and then makes his move. "Stop!" he orders as he jumps out Requiem unsheathed and leaps over the fence. Siegfried quickly recognizes the two soldiers as being the ones he met earlier. "It's him!" says one soldier. "Not you again!" says the other, drawing his sword. "So it's true. The Imperial Army has attacked this village." Siegfried raises the sword in front of him. "What's it too you. It's not like your going to live anyway. Get him!" Now the soldiers rush towards Siegfried. "You guys picked the wrong village to attack!" declares Siegfried and swings Requiem once. Both soldiers are blown back having been hit by the swords side. Siegfried shakes his head then moves over to the injured old man._

"_Are you alright?" he asks. "No… I'm not." says the man putting a hand to the deep wound on his waist. "Damn." says Siegfried brushing a hand through his hair. He feels the anger surge through him as he realizes that the man is not going to live. "Are you by any chance Siegfried?" Siegfried looks at he man's face and nods. "Yes, I'm back." Siegfried trembles knowing that everything might have been better if he had come back sooner. "Siegfried listen to me. You need to get out of here. The Imperial Army is still here and -" The old man is cut short as a dagger flies towards him and penetrates his throat._

_Siegfried looks towards the direction the dagger had come from and stares into the eyes of a man in black armor with a red trim. "Damn you! What the hell did you do that for?" says Siegfried rising to his feet. "He was gonna die soon. It was what was best for him." says the black soldier. Two soldiers appear from behind him and draw their swords. "Sir do you want us to fight him?" asks one soldier. "No you two go ahead and go back to the Dalkia. I'll take care of him myself." says the captain. "Yes sir." The soldiers leave afterwards and disappear into the distance. "Now let us begin our battle." says the captain drawing his sword. A double edged weapon with a blade that is 3 feet long. "My name is Albert. And you will now die by my sword."_

_Albert moves in quickly closing the distance between them and swings his sword. Siegfried dodges the blade by a hair and sweep kicks Albert. The black warrior falls to the ground, but quickly recovers. By the time Albert is back on his feet Siegfried is already charging at him. Siegfried's body press easily crushes Albert, pushing him back to the ground. Siegfried's then lifts his sword and tries to stab Albert, but he moves and Siegfried misses by an inch. Albert rises to his feet and then successfully kicks Siegfried. Siegfried takes a step back then spins to swing his sword. The blade slashes at Albert's armor leaving a scratch._

_Albert gets revenge as he dodges two more of Siegfried's attacks and slashes his leg. Siegfried stumbles and Albert swings again to deal the final blow. Siegfried ducks once then sees the opening he was searching for. "Die." says Siegfried as he tackles Albert knocking him off balance. He then slashes at Albert this time piercing his armor and leaving a gash in his body followed by a leap and vertical slash that cuts Albert right in half. Blood squirts out of the two halves making a pool of dark red crimson on the dirt. _

"_Is that all you got?" asks Siegfried knowing that Albert would not answer. Siegfried can feel the anger swelling up inside of him now. But it soon subsides as something moves. To his left, inside a building something had moved. "Survivors?" he asks himself. The building was most likely the church. Since it was the tallest and had more architectural design to it than the others it was the only thing it could be. Siegfried enters the destroyed church sheathing his sword at the door. The once beautiful church was now in ruins. What little light there was came only through the hole in the ceiling._

_Siegfried could feel that he was not alone. There are at least 4 people in the church. Two are kids, a teenager, and one wounded adult. As Siegfried moves closer to the center of the room a figure appears in the shadows to his left. "Who's there?" asks Siegfried his voice echoing through the church. There is a sound then like that of a girl whimpering. "I won't hurt you. The soldiers are gone now." says Siegfried. For a long moment everything is quiet. Then from the shadows a little girl appears._

"_Are you okay?" asks Siegfried extending a hand. The girl hesitates then moves closer to him. A new face. When Siegfried had left the town a few years ago she had not been around. The girl was dirty, the dress she wore, torn. "Are they really gone?" asks the girl. Siegfried nods. "Are there anymore people with you?" asks Siegfried. The girl nods. Siegfried smiles and looks around. He could see them in the shadows but they didn't seem to trust him._

"_I am Siegfried." his voice echoes through out the church. This time another person in the shadows moves. The wounded adult was a man about Siegfried's age. Siegfried instantly recognizes who he is. "Master, you are alright." Siegfried is overjoyed at the news. "Siegfried is that really you?" asks the man. "Yes Master, I've come back." replies Siegfried. "My how have you grown." Siegfried smiles more. "Everyone come out. Siegfried is back." says Olcadan._

_From the shadows two more people come out. A boy and a teenage girl. The boy is unfamiliar but the girl isn't. "Sophie." says Siegfried. Now enters Sophitia but Siegfried just calls her Sophie. Sophitia stares at Siegfried for a moment then walks up to him. "Siegfried." she says quietly. "You're all grown up Sophie." says Siegfried. Sophitia then hugs Siegfried. Sophitia is Siegfried's childhood friend although their age difference is a length of five years._

_One day Siegfried decided that he would travel the world and left Fleetwood. He had been 18 at the time. That journey had been five years long and now he was back. Sophitia had grown a lot since then. Yes indeed she had grown into a fine woman. To Siegfried, Sophitia is like the little sister he never had. In fact Fleetwood really isn't his home town. Olcadan had found him one day walking through the wilderness to the west. He was battered all over and had been running a fever. Just as Olcadan and Siegfried had spotted each other, Siegfried collapsed. For the next few years Siegfried trained with Olcadan and became and excellent fighter when it came to Zwheinder._

_It was in this town that he had met Sophitia. No one in the town knows where Siegfried is from and Siegfried himself can't remember much about his past before meeting Master Fang. "Are you all the survivors left in this town?" asks Siegfried. Sophitia nods looks down at the floor. Siegfried can feel the sadness enveloping her. "I have news from Grandall. It appears they are at war with Dalkia." says Siegfried. "The four gasp in horror. "But we are not a part of either country. Why us?" asks Sophitia. "I know what you mean. I can't understand it either?" replies Siegfried._

_The church becomes quiet. One more flash of thunder. One last stroke of lightning and it begins to rain. Water enters the church from the hole in the roof. Siegfried moves towards the door. "Where are you going?" asks Sophitia. Siegfried turns around. "I going to find those bastards and make sure they don't do harm to anyone again." declares Siegfried. "But its raining." says Master Fang. Thunder booms through out the church. Siegfried makes a heavy sigh. "At least spend the night here." says Sophitia. "It has been a long time since you two saw each other. Please stay." adds Master Fang._

_Siegfried looks down and shakes his head. "Fine I'll stay the night. But tomorrow I need to be going. I don't want them to escape." says Siegfried. The children jump in joy but are soon brought down by the roar of thunder. Sophitia gives off a smile while Master Fang nods his head. "In any case we should spend the night here. We are the last villagers of Fleetwood." Siegfried doesn't say anything._


End file.
